


he's not right, but you want him to be (you need him to be)

by Star Butterfly (fallingwalls)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, at least its not meant to be but yeah, btw this isnt shippy haha, i had feels after double dipper ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwalls/pseuds/Star%20Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper misses Tyrone and will do whatever it takes to get him back (even if it isn't him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's not right, but you want him to be (you need him to be)

**Author's Note:**

> After Double Dipper and that episodes where Fords puts that helmet on Dipper that reads his minds I had some feels about Dipper and how much he misses Tyrone, and how Tyrone ended. Anyway this was pretty quickly written so... enjoy!

This was a stupid idea.

The look in his eyes say it all. He’s disappointed with this, just like you. His hair droops sadly over his face and he averts his eyes as you scribble the 2 onto his hat with your thick sharpie. It’s messy, and you bit your cheek as you sniffle. It’s not right. He’s not right. You stand back and clench your fists as tears prick at the edges of your eyes.

“H-hi, Tyrone.” You half-whisper, humiliation at your actions coating your words like syrup. He still won’t meet your eyes, but he responds, all the same.

“Hey, man. It’s… nice to see you again.” He forces out. The words sound like they hurt, but you’re grateful. You swallow your pride and lift your head, taking a step towards him. You lift your eyes to his and he’s staring back, his expression indescribable. You attempt a weak smile, feeling a shiver of something sticky and wrong slide down your spine. This isn’t Tyrone. Of course it’s Tyrone. You can’t stop.

“I missed you.” The words flow easier now that you’ve accepted this. Your eyes soften and you tilt your head invitingly. He forces a small grin and nods back at you. Your ribcage tightens as his eyes prick with tears but you force your emotions back. He’s doing this for you.

“I missed you, too. Want to… hang out? On the roof?” He asks. His eyes are burning with shame but you ignore it. You nod, your throat clenching up a bit. You motion to the ladder and climb up, and he’s right behind you. You sit on the edge of the ledge, muscles clenched nervously, and he sits down next to you softly, staring silently off into the distance. You sit in there in the silence for a little while. The stifling pressure builds and builds onto you can’t resist anymore, and so you lean over and bring him in for a hug. He seems surprised as you wrap your arms around his torso and hug him close. He’s stiff, but loosely puts his arms around your waist, regardless. You press your now wet, sniveling face into his shoulder and exhale, pulling him closer.

You missed Tyrone so much. You’re so glad to have him back. (He isn’t _him_ but he’s close enough, he _has_ to be.)


End file.
